Reunion
by Doctor Kiba
Summary: (Doctor Kiba) AU Reunion the time when you catch up with old friends. Not really what Kagome's going through since most of her highschool friends are famous including her! So what to do when you have the drama of highschool out of highschool? Nothing just
1. Default Chapter

Okay people I'm going to try my hand at an Inuyasha fic so don't kill me! I'm only thirteen so please spare me! I would rather have someone tell me nicely what I have wrong instead of say that the fic sucks.

Warning: If you have ever read one of my Rurouni Kenshin fics then you know there will be some humor, romance, and a little dark but don't worry! It isn't normal least I don't think it is.

Summary: AU everyone's human and everyone is strange! Inuyasha is rich; Kagome is also rich but is having a bad two weeks, Sango and Miroku are together, Kagura is doing some odd job or another and there's a lover triangle!

(Now the story!)

* * *

Kagome looked at her desk nice and neat like everything she had nothing really showed her personality. She took a glance at the picture she had taken with her high school friends. Kagura was actually smiling, Sesshoumaru had an arm around her and Kagura, Sango was on Miroku's lap, Kouga was looking at Sesshoumaru with jealous eyes, and Inuyasha was standing next to her with a toothy grin.

Kagome sighed as she stared at the picture. Sesshoumaru had adopted a little girl who was slightly annoying and he had a servant who looked like a toad. Kagura was working with her sister Kanna and her adoptive father Naraku somewhere. Sango and Miroku had been married for three years and had a little girl. Kouga found a girlfriend and was now trekking on some mountain. But Inuyasha was well he was the only one she saw most of.

Inuyasha was her competitor with her business and they weren't that friendly to each other in public but if you got them together alone they were the best of friends. "Miss Higurashi, Inuyasha is on the other line," he secretary's voice crackled. "Please transfer it," Kagome said as she pushed the button.

"Hey Kag!"

"Hey Inuyasha what wrong?" she asked

"Nothing I was just wondering if you got the invitation to the high school reunion?"

"Yes, and I'm going to go. What about you?"

"Me too," Inuyasha sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I've just heard some rumors circulating,"

"Like what?"

"Oh, just that you and me are dating," he chuckled.

"Who would say something like that?"

"Maybe cause we're always talking to each other and I know you love me,"

"Now, you're just teasing me!"

"Yep, and I'm loving it!"

Kagome shook her head she could just see the smirk he had on.

"Also there's a rumor that Kouga broke up with his girlfriend,"

"You mean that Ayame girl?" she asked.

"Yeah, she found a letter addressed to a woman whose name started with a 'K'"

"Please don't let it be me!"

"The truth is no one knows who it is," Inuyasha chuckled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kagome asked.

"That we should find whom the letter is addressed to?"

"Yes, and if it's not me try to hook them up!"

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome are you still the little match maker who step Miroku and Sango up?"

"Yep, and proud to be it!"

"What ever Kag see you in a week?"

"Yeah,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

Kagome signed and put down the phone._ Should I call Sango? No she's probably busy _Kagome thought. "Miss Higurashi?" her secretary's voice asked. "Yes, Miss Asano?" Kagome sighed. "Sesshoumaru is here to see you," she said in a shaky voice._ What in the hell is Sesshoumaru doing here?_ Kagome thought. She turned her head to the door when it opened to reveal Sesshoumaru. "Hello, Sesshoumaru what brings you here?" she asked.

"Nothing just that I need your advice," he sat down. _He needs my advice?_ Kagome thought in disbelief. "You seem to know what you want right?" he inquired. "Yes I guess," Kagome mumbled. "You have my younger brother wrapped around your finger, an adopted son who is very attached to you, and the guts to tell the person you like that you do like them," Sesshoumaru drawled on. "I don't know about the telling part," Kagome started. "Yes, I know you haven't told him, but still he knows in a way that's why he won't even look at that one girl. What's her name?" Sesshoumaru rotated his hand. "Kikyo?" Kagome asked. "Yes Kikyo, annoying isn't she?" Sesshoumaru said thoughtfully.

"Okay you're talking in more then two worded sentences, not that you're dumb or anything," Kagome stuttered. "It's just that I don't talk that much right?" he interrupted. "Yes, and who is this girl that has you tongue tied?" Kagome asked. "You know her," Sesshoumaru smirked. "I know a thousand women that you know!" she sighed. "Well, then maybe I should tell you her name at the reunion," Sesshoumaru would have laughed at Kagome if he hadn't been himself. "You know how much I hate you right?" she whispered. "I can only imagine," Sesshoumaru, teased her. (They don't like each other like they said before Inu and Kag love each other Sess is just like an older brother!)

"I'm beginning to think that you and your brother are out to get me!" Kagome snarled. "I think you're being paranoid," Sesshoumaru joked. "God, is the world ending? That why you're so happy, isn't it?" Kagome groaned. "Actually it probably is for you," Sesshoumaru mumbled. "What do you mean but that!" Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru said nothing as he left. "I hate those two," She mumbled to herself.

"Miss Higurashi Sango and Miroku are here," she secretary sighed. "Send them in," Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Hello Kagome," she heard Sango's voice greet her. "Hey," Kagome said softly. "Lady Kagome what's wrong?" Miroku asked. "Oh nothing. It's just that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru want to ruin my life," Kagome said limply. "Why would Sesshoumaru do that?" Sango asked. "Oh, maybe since I'm actually happy he's now hell bent on breaking it?" Kagome mumbled.

"Inuyasha wouldn't want to ruin your life would he?" Miroku asked. "No, he wouldn't but him being him is just as bad," she sighed. "I think we'd better leave Miroku," Sango said while she shoved him out. "Bye guys," Kagome said softly. "Oh, did you hear that Kagura is going to be at the reunion?" Sango asked. "No, is she really?" Kagome said shocked. "Yeah, her father let her off on what ever she does just for it," Sango smiled. "See you Sango," Kagome grinned. "See you Miss Higurashi, high executive," Sango joked. Kagome looked at her desk. It was messy; finally something that is part of her personality.

* * *

Done with the first chapter. Now I've tried asking and that doesn't get me enough reviews so now I'm commanding. Since you're here review!


	2. Kagura and Shippo

Okay I decided to be nice to the **3** people who reviewed for my story! Okay here's my planned pairings okay! Okay.

Kagome/Inuyasha

Miroku/Sango

Shippo/Souten (I'm sorry but I just love that little girl! I mean she's a little cutie!)

Naraku/??? (He's mine! And my friend Jordan's!)

Kagura/??? (That's where you guys come in vote for a guy for her!)

(Kikyo has no one like Naraku cause I really don't like her! Oh I can put her with Onigumo!)

Age

Kagome: 27

Inuyasha: 28

Sango: 28

Miroku: 29

Sesshoumaru: 30

Kagura: 28

Naraku: I don't know!

Kikyo: 27

Rin: 15 (adopted by Sess)

Shippo: 14 (adopted by Kag!)

Souten: 14

Onigumo: what ever I decide Naraku to be!

Naraku I decided isn't going to be a father but he is going to be Kagura's brother!

Okay that's all now for the reviews!

AnGeLoFlOvE28- thanks you for being my first reviewer!

Nicolekeys- Thanks for reviewing and I'll keep that in mind!

Blackz- Thank you for trying to get more reviewers!

Now the story!

Kagome looked over her papers waiting for some distraction to come up. _Ring! Ring!_ The sound of her phone was shrill in her ears.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ms. Higurashi?" an annoying voice asked.

"Yes this is,"

"Well, your son, Shippo, he was in a fight,"

"Oh my god what happened did he beat the little,"

"Ms. Higurashi!" the voice yelled appalled.

"I'm sorry but was he hurt?"

"No, he doesn't even have a scratch on him,"

"Do you want me to pick him up?"

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi, we do,"

"I'll be over there in a few,"

"We'll be waiting!"

"Good bye"

"Good bye Ms Higurashi,"

Kagome put the phone down softly when her door opened, and it was Kagura. Kagura looked exhausted when she plopped down in the comfy chair. "What's up?" Kagome asked. "Nothing just got done with a job," she smiled weakly. Kagura looked at another picture that was on Kagome's desk. It was of her adopted son, Shippo. "So how's my godson?" she asked. "He was in a fight, and I was about to retrieve him," Kagome sighed. Shippo had two godmothers, Kagura and Sango, and two godfathers, Sesshoumaru and Miroku. Kagome had asked Inuyasha to be his godfather but he said he wouldn't for an odd reason. "Did he beat the bastards ass?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah, he didn't even have a scratch on him," Kagome smiled. Kagura also smiled and then looked at the clock. "Damn Naraku is working me to the bone!" Kagura growled. "What do you have to do?" Kagome asked. "Everything from singing for a kid to loading shit like a guy!" Kagura ranted. "Sucks for you but do you want to come pick up Shippo with me?" Kagome asked. Kagura nodded her head. "You know I almost fell like I'm enslaved to him," she sighed. Kagome looked at her old high school friend oddly as she scrapped up her keys. "You shouldn't he is your brother but you should be able to tell him no," she sighed. "Oh, and get the best guilt trip in the universe! I don't think so," Kagura rolled her eyes. "Jeez it was just a suggestion," Kagome said defensively.

Kagome walked over to the door and nodded her head for Kagura to get up. Kagura complied, and they walked out of the door. Kagome waved good-bye to her secretary and then hopped into the elevator Kagura just behind her. She pushed the first floor button and turned to Kagura. "So, how's Kanna?" Kagome asked. Kagura looked at her oddly and shifted as someone walked into the elevator. "She's okay, but Onigumo is trying to take everything that Naraku has," she sighed. "Hello, Kagome and hello to you too, Kagura," a male voice greeted. Kagome and Kagura looked to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in the same elevator! '_The world is ending_' Kagome thought sadly. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything and he glared at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye. '_Guess not_' she mused. "So, how are you Kagura?" Inuyasha turned to her. "I'm fine," she smiled. Kagome leaned her head against the cold metal and tuned everyone out. Until she felt body heat next to her. "So, Kag what are you doing out of the office?" Inuyasha asked to her still form. "Shippo got in a fight," she said softly.

"What did the little brat do?" he asked. "Inuyasha he isn't a brat," Kagome said dangerously. Inuyasha being himself didn't' notice the danger in her voice. "Well, he is to me! What is he thirteen?" he asked. Kagome snapped her eyes open and glared at him. "Inuyasha I'm warning you!" she growled. As Inuyasha was about to say something else Sesshoumaru hit him. The ticked Inuyasha off and he was about to tackle his brother in the small elevator. Kagura decided to intervene and she pushed the two guys apart. '_I guess caring thing made her stronger_' Kagome noted. "Now I don't want to see this elevator get banged up or anything! So, I suggest you two stay away from each other!" she growled. Inuyasha leaned on one side of Kagome and Sesshoumaru was on the other side of Kagura making the two women in the middle. Kagome twirled her fingers in the hem of her gray skirt as she felt Inuyasha's eyes on her.

She felt a soft buzz on her hip as he cell phone went off. Kagome smiled apologetically at the other three and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom where are you?" Shippo's voice asked.

"Oh, your Aunt Kagura came by and we had a small talk. Now I'm in the elevator though so I'll be there in a while okay?"

"Okay but mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can you hurry because the secretary is glaring at me?"

"I'll get there as soon as I can!"

"Thanks see you!"

"Bye," Kagome whispered as she hung up.

Kagura's red eyes and the two brothers' golden eyes stared at her questioning. "Shippo called," she explained. Kagura nodded her head in acknowledgment of what she had said. "I'll come with you," Inuyasha told her briefly. Kagome smiled at him. Shippo looked up to Inuyasha like a father even though he didn't act like it she knew Inuyasha thought of him as a son, too. "I guess I don't need to come huh?" Kagura said sarcastically. Kagome looked at her in surprise. "Oh you can come!" she put her hand on Kagura's shoulder. "Oh it's okay I'll call a taxi," Kagura sighed. Inuyasha smirked at her. "Actually Sesshoumaru can take you since we rode in his car," he suggested. "Okay!" she agreed. Sesshoumaru looked at his brother with a glare not as intense as usual but still a glare. The elevator dinged and the cold silver doors opened. Kagura and Sesshoumaru walked out, and Kagome noticed how different the two looked.

Kagura use to wear the school uniform like all the other girls. Never doing what was wrong but always known for being a bad ass out of school. Now it seemed as if she didn't care what people thought. She had on a shirt the read 'If don't like my attitude call 1-800-Fuck-You!' in combat green letters, and she wore baggy camouflage pants that were frayed at the end. You could see her black boots peaking out of the bottom of the pants. Sesshoumaru also wore the boys' uniform but he wasn't know to be a bad ass. Now he was dressed in a dark gray business suit with a white shirt. Now he may not have personality in his outfit but you could get that you didn't mess with him. Another thing that you could see that was different between them was their height. Sesshoumaru was at least a foot taller than her.

Kagome shrugged at her musings and walked out of the door to her car. "So, how is Shippo?" he asked. Kagome looked at him and smiled a little. "He's okay. He has his eye on a girl you know Souten Thunder?" Kagome asked. "You mean Hiten and Manten's little sister?" he asked. "Yeah, that's her! She's a real heartbreaker now," Kagome giggled. "Really Shippo's fourteen right?" Inuyasha question. "Yes he is," she confirmed. "Why did you ask if he was thirteen before?" she asked. "Oh, I just wanted to get you steamed. You know you looked cute when you're mad," he smirked. Kagome open the door and hopped in the car. "So, how's he doing in school?" Inuyasha asked yet another question. "Other than him getting into fights he's doing pretty well," Kagome answered.

She started up that car and drove out of the parking lot. The ride was quiet and no one said a word. "Why were you in my company?" Kagome finally asked. "One of your workers called us into a small meeting, and I thought you were going to be there so I complied," he explained. "Who was it?" Kagome growled. "I think his name was Kageromaru something," Inuyasha sighed. "Him! He's good friends with Onigumo that good for nothing bastard!" Kagome growled. "Did you hear that Onigumo and Kikyo are engaged?" Inuyasha asked her. "No, so she finally gave up on you?" Kagome sighed in relief. "Yeah I think after the fiftieth time I told her no she finally gave Onigumo a chance," he smiled at her. "You know Naraku is working Kagura hard," Kagome said softly. "I feel sorry for her," Inuyasha said sadly. "Yeah, if she tries to quit Naraku tells her the cold hard truth about their situation and drags her back," Kagome told him in a somber voice.

Kagome pulled up to the middle school and she and Inuyasha walked up to it. Her high heals clicked against the cold, hard school floor. "I remember this school," Inuyasha smiled as he looked around. "Yeah, we met Kagura, Sango, and Miroku here because you made me mad," Kagome lightly punched him on the arm. Inuyasha rubbed the spot as if it hurt and frowned. They reached the mahogany door that they had enter so often in middle school. On the bench sat Shippo and a girl. The girl had her hair in two low pigtails with gold bands holding the hair together. She was in the uniform that all girls were forced to wear. Her red eyes looked down to the bracelet that said Souten on it. Shippo had his hair up in a high ponytail like he usually did, but a few pieces hung down around his face probably from the fight. He was sitting there glaring at the clock and the to the secretary. "Excuse me ma'am but are you Ms. Higurashi?" an annoying voice asked. Kagome looked at the Secretary and noticed that she was that sluttish girl that use to hang around all the guys. '_Her name was Yura right?_' she thought absently.

"Yes I am she," Kagome spoke calmly. "Well, you can pick you son up! You'll have a meeting with the principal some other time," she popped her gum. Kagome nodded her head and she felt Shippo stand beside her. He was just about her height and with is ponytail up it made him looked taller. The small group turned around but not before Shippo could murmur a 'good-bye Souten'. When the reached outside Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Shippo's neck and gave him a noggie. "So you like Souten thunder huh?" he smirked. Shippo made his hand into claws and struggled to pull the opposing arm off. "Get of me!" he yelled. Inuyasha let go of him and walked over to Kagome's side.

When they got to the car Kagome turned around. "Inuyasha would you like to eat dinner with us?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah I really should get back see you later though," Inuyasha waved as he began to walk off. "Um Inuyasha where are you going?" Kagome asked. "To Sango's and Miroku's," he pointed to a small house that would be comfy for three people. "Oh, well see you," Kagome smiled before she and Shippo got in the car and drove off to their condo.

Okay how is the second chapter? I introduced everyone except Kouga, Kikyo, Onigumo, and Naraku! But you'll meet them at the reunion! Oh and I want some suggestions on what their last names should be I know Souten's last name is lame but if you come up with a better one tell me and Please vote for who Kagura should be with! Well Review!


	3. Memory 1

Okay Thank you A/N for the names! I'll list them for you!

Sesshoumaru Taisho

Inuyasha Taisho

Rin Taisho

Naraku Kagewaki

Onigumo Kagewaki

Kagura Kagewaki

Kanna Kagewaki

Miroku Watanabe

Sango Watanabe

Aiko Watanabe

Kikyo Takei

Koga Asakura

Thanks for telling me! This is my first Inuyasha fiction! And I'll try to do that suggestion!

FeathersIntheWind- Okay so you want Sess and Kagura to be together! Okay I have one for Sess so far!

Sakara of Legend- Another Kaggy (I call Kagome Kag and Kagura Kaggy) and Sesshy voter! Okay!

David kaye- I think a lot of people want Kaggy with Sesshy huh? Well I'll add that to the tallies! And thank you for the last names but I'm going to stick with the ones I have right now until I have a complaint okay! Thanks for the review!

Now the story!

Kagome looked down at another picture from her high school days. Her and Inuyasha stood in the middle in odd clothes, Kagura was on Kagome's right side and beside her was Sesshoumaru, Miroku on the other side of Inuyasha and Sango beside him, but Kouga was nowhere to be seen. It had been their spring play. The play had been about and immortal who was in love with a poor peasant. Kagome had been the peasant and Inuyasha the immortal, Sesshoumaru had been the friend of the immortal and Kagura had been the dancer in which he liked, Sango and Miroku were the peasants friends whom were engaged to each other, Kikyo had also been there but she was only and extra, and Naraku was in it but he was the peasants master.

"Mom I'm going to Souten's to study," Shippo called.

Kagome turned to ask him if anyone else was going to be there.

"Yes, mother there will be others," Shippo sighed.

Kagome turned back to the picture as the door shut. That was when they found out that Kagura could dance. Not like you see most people dance when she danced as if she were the wind. Back then they didn't know much of Kagura, but they knew she didn't get along with anyone from her family. The teachers played matchmakers all the time in their senior year at first they tried Miroku and Sango then her and Inuyasha but their fall was Kagura and Sesshoumaru. Everything they tried didn't work. Having to play lovers, being partners in the baby activity, and even having almost of their projects together nothing worked.

Kagome smiled at the remembrance of the baby activity.

(Flash Back)

"_Ma'am Sango and I will have five children," Miroku smiled. _

_Kaede looked at Miroku and rolled her eye at him as Sango stood behind him fuming. _

"_Mr. Watanabe you can only have two or one," she sighed._

_Miroku held up two fingers to the elderly woman and turn to his not so happy 'wife'. Sango's face was red when her fist connected to his face. _

"_Sango my love you have a good right hook," he said in a daze. _

_Kagome and Inuyasha laughed at the two from the other side of the room. "Mr. Taisho and Miss Higurashi how many children will ye have?" Keade asked._

"_We will have one," Kagome answered between her giggles. Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement and continue to chuckle at Sango beating the hell out of Miroku with something that oddly looked like a boomerang. Keade sighed as she made it over to the new projects Kagura and Sesshoumaru. _

"_Mr. Taisho and Miss Kagewaki how many will ye have?" she asked. _

_Kagura who was sitting on the desk looked over at Sesshoumaru. Not in an I-want-him-to-love-me look it was more of I-don't-give-a-damn look. Sesshoumaru gave her a deadpan look and continued to do his work. Keade cleared her throat. _

"_How many?" _

_Kagura grabbed Sesshoumaru's pen and hit him on the head with it. He turned and glared at her before her snatched the pen away. Kagura rolled her eyes and got off the table. She stood next to him and then sat on his lap. _

"_Kagura?" He said her name in a dangerous manner. _

_The woman in question just turned his head to the teacher and then got off him. Her skirt waved around her legs as she hopped on the desk. Keade asked once again._

"_Mr. Taisho how many children will ye want?" _

"_One," was his simple answer. _

_With out a word Sesshoumaru and Kagura left the desk they had occupied. 'They do like each other!' Keade mused. Just then Sango and Miroku crashed into the desk. Sango landed on top of him. _

"_My dear Sango I never knew you had these feelings,"_

_Sango blushed a deep red and got of the pervert. Kagura had walked over to her and helped her up. Sango nodded her thanks and began to walk out of the room. Sesshoumaru had left the room previously and Miroku had been tossed out, so Kagura shrugged and climbed out the wind to the roof. _

"_Mr. Taisho and Miss Higurashi are you two going to leave?" Keade asked. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded their heads and left. _

(End of Flashback)

Ring! Ring! Her phone's jingle wailed. '_Who can that be?_' she thought.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kags! I wondering about a girls night out,"

"Sango! A girl's night out?! Well that seems nice but what about Aiko and Miroku?"

"Oh they'll be fine but the question is what about Shippo?"

"He's studying at a friends,"

"So, he'll be fine!"

"Who's all coming anyway?"

"Oh just me, Kikyo, Ayame, and maybe if we can get Kagura out of her hole her too!"

"Then count me in!"

"Alright. Now on to more matters why was Sesshoumaru in your office?"

"Sango!"

"What he was there and you know all the tabloids on office romances!"

"I'm not with him! Even if he's as rich as any billionaire I not with him, Sango!"

"I know but you know we haven't been in touch for a while,"

"Yeah, but did you hear they are almost going to have a red carpet at our reunion?"

"No, really? God why? No...let me think. Jakotsu?"

"Yeah he hit it big remember! And they wanted to make us feel special,"

"So it's a mock? Cheap!"

"I know but they can't just do that for no reason, and guess what they are using,"

"Oh god what?"

"The old ugly red carpet itself,"

"You mean the one we ruined?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh god look at the time I have to go get Aiko from karate!"

"Ok well bye,"

"Bye Kagome!"

She hung up the phone and then put the picture back on the mantel. They all made it out okay. Even Kagura would have been famous if it wasn't for her family. Sesshoumaru was like she said a billionaire, Inuyasha her competitor, Sango a reporter, Miroku was a biology teacher for a college, Jakotsu was a movie star and his boyfriend Ban went into the sporting world, and well Kouga was also in the sporting world. If Kagura didn't have to work for Naraku she probably would have been an author or maybe a dancer. But that is what happened. Kagome smiled slightly.

"I guess I should get ready for my day out,"

Okay this is the end I'm not feeling well and I kind of have a writers block so be merciful! Anyways I would really like it if I got at least five reviews! Please! Oh and I kind of have an idea for another Inuyasha story it's based in the Salem witch trials time and well Kagome it convicted of being one and yadda yadda... do you think it would be a good story? Tell me in the review please be merciful!


	4. Dinner, poker, newbies, alcohol, and mor...

Okay the fourth chapter of Reunion! In this you get to meet most of the girls! And you get to see some action between Kagura and Sesshoumaru (nothing much just meeting at her job!) Oh and Kagura gets to sing (Don't ask it's another job) If you can name the name of the song and the artist then I will write a whole chapter of the couple of your choice! No matter how small! Oh and I'll put all the pairings down here so when review you can pick! (I'll give you a hint it's from the eighties!)

Inuyasha/Kagome

Miroku/Sango

Kouga/Ayame

Sesshoumaru/Kagura (that won!)

Onigumo/Kikyo (or if you want some one else then tell me!)

Shippo/Souten

Kohaku/Rin (I think they are cute together!)

Jakotsu/Bankotsu (I have to have my fav gay guy!)

And I think that is all oh and Sango's maiden name is Takahashi I have to put that in cause of Kohaku's last name!

Thank you for the review and I'm so sorry if I forgot anyone in my last chapter! I wasn't feeling well! I am kind of still sick but I'll get over it!

(Oh! I'm starting it with the boys instead of with Kagome k!)

Inuyasha grabbed a hold of Sesshoumaru's color and he dragged him out to the car.

"Bye Uncle Inuyasha by dad!" Rin yelled from the window.

"Rin, don't call Kohaku! You know you are grounded!" Sesshoumaru shouted over his shoulder. Inuyasha grinned evilly and shoved his older brother into the car.

"Now fluffy before you try to move I am going to tell you that I'm not setting you up on a date, but Miroku and I want to have a guys night out for once," Inuyasha grinned. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow but he said nothing. Inuyasha told the driver to go to Miroku's, and the driver nodded. Sesshoumaru looked out the window in disinterest.

"Little brother why did you bring me?" he finally asked. Inuyasha turned his head to his brother.

"Actually it was Miroku's idea he thought it would be good to see the old gang," he sighed. Sesshoumaru looked at his brother coldly.

"You said it would be a guys night out," he growled.

"It is but we are trying to find out what the girls are doing," Inuyasha sighed. 'And hook you up with Kagura on the way' he thought evilly. Sesshoumaru stuffed his hand in his pocket and a program sheet fell out. Inuyasha looked down and picked it up. '9th grade Chemistry Fair'

"What's this?" Inuyasha held it up.

"That's from Rin's Chemistry Fair in which she got second place in," Sesshoumaru explained.

"I thought you would never go anywhere near anything remotely close to chemistry," Inuyasha laughed.

(Flashback)

"_Now class add the," the chemistry teacher droned on. Kagura was ignoring her and putting any amount of chemicals into the test tube. She began to chuckle as the chemicals began to bubble. Hojo turned around and looked at her._

"_Kagewaki-san what are you doing?" he asked. Kagura looked up from her chemistry set and glared at the boy._

"_Oh nothing just making a homemade bomb, you?" she said casually. Hojo looked at her horrified that she would do that. He then looked over at her partner Sesshoumaru Taisho. Sesshoumaru was sitting in the chair next to her and was sketching something._

"_Taisho-san why are you letting Kagewaki-san do that?" Hojo asked. Sesshoumaru looked up from his sketch and glared at the boy. _

"_What," he asked coldly. Hojo pointed to the test tube that was now bubbling and the grinning Kagura who was sitting behind it. The chemicals began to fizz and rise in the tube. Kagura's face fell as she watched it._

"_Oh shit hit the deck!" she yelled as she pulled Sesshoumaru down with her by his hair. There was a huge explosion and Hojo (who go it full in the face) fell near them. _

"_Miss Kagewaki and Mr. Taisho what happened here?" the teacher yelled. Kagura looked at the teacher then smirked to the unconscious Hojo. _

"_Ma'am Hojo turned around and started pouring things into our test tube," Kagura said with pleading eyes. The teacher looked from Sesshoumaru and Kagura then to Hojo and mumbled something about how the students were ranking. _

"_But Miss Kagewaki why were you two on the floor?" the teacher asked. Kagura looked from Sesshoumaru to herself._

"_I bet they were making out!" a student yelled. Kagura blushes tomato red, but Sesshoumaru looked unaffected except for the pink tinge on his cheeks. The teacher glared at them and stomped her foot down._

"_Mr. Taisho! I would expect better from you, but I guess you and your 'girlfriend' can finish this class in detention," she yelled. Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagura and glared, but Kagura sat up and put her hands up in mock surrender. _

"_I'm sorry Sess, but you know how boring it is," she chuckled. The teacher walked over to her desk and wrote down something then she returned and gave it to Sesshoumaru and Kagura. _

"_Detention with you again, Kagura," Sesshoumaru growled. Kagura shrugged and they both walked out of the classroom and trudged to the principal's office. The teacher watched them, but then she picked up Sesshoumaru's sketch. It was of the whole gang in chibi form in strange costume. Kagura flying on a feather, Kagome was holding a bow and arrow, Inuyasha was in a battle with the chibi Sesshoumaru, Miroku had something either coming out of his hand, and Sango had an abnormally huge boomerang with her chibi form and they were all place in a strategic manor. _

(End of Flashback)

Inuyasha was laughing pretty hard by the end of the memory.

"You looked pissed when you told me to get a ride with one of my friends cause you had detention," Inuyasha chuckled. Sesshoumaru looked over at his brother clearly not enjoying it as much as his brother.

"Kagura was always getting me in trouble during school and at my job," Sesshoumaru explained. Inuyasha chuckled a little.

"Yeah, but it was never boring with her around now was it?" He asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head and looked back over at the window. They arrived at Miroku's house shortly after the small chat.

"Hey, guys," Miroku grinned at the two, "so where are the girls at?" Inuyasha pulled out his phone and looked at it.

"They are at The Dark Moon," He smirked. Sesshoumaru looked at his brother strangely.

"That's where Kagura works sometimes," he glared.

"She does? Wait how do you know did you stalk Kagura?" Miroku joked. Sesshoumaru snarled at him and then turned his back to Miroku.

"I'll take that as a no," Miroku said with wide eyes. Inuyasha laughed lightly and told the driver were to go.

"So how did you know she was there?" Inuyasha asked.

(Flashback)

_Rin sat at the table playing with her hair. She had her hair in a side ponytail and was wearing an orange-checkered shirt and blues jean. _

"_So, dad are you going to the Chemistry Fair?" she popped her gum. Sesshoumaru looked up from the menu and looked at her._

"_Why wouldn't I come?" He asked. She shrugged and looked at the menu._

"_I thought you might have work or Uncle Inuyasha might have set you up on a date," she smiled. Sesshoumaru, who had just taken a sip of his coffee, spit it out. _

"_What made you think that," he coughed out. Rin giggled a little and covered her mouth._

"_Well, Hello Sesshy," a familiar voice chuckled. Sesshoumaru looked up to see Kagura to see her in a waitress outfit. She had on a black tank top and short shorts. Sesshoumaru's mouth dropped open at the sight of her dressed state._

"_Kagura?" he blinked. Rin started to laughed a little at the sight of her adopted father and the woman. _

"_Dad do you know her?" she asked pointing to Kagura. Sesshoumaru regained his composure. 'I should lay off the coffee' he thought plainly. _

"_I men your father in High school. Lets just say I got him in trouble a lot," Kagura explained. _

"_So were you one of his friends?" Rin asked. Kagura laughed a little. _

"_Well, I friends of people in his group I don't think Sesshy liked me though," Kagura tweaked his ear. Sesshoumaru growled at her and looked back at the menu muttering about stupid women. _

"_What's that Sesshy?" Kagura cupped her hand to her ear. Sesshoumaru said nothing but glare at her. Just then Rin's cell phone rang._

"_Hello?"_

"_Oh, hi Kohaku,"_

"_Umm, I can't I have my Fair," _

"_After you mean?"_

"_Okay I'll just have to ask dad," Rin giggled. She put the phone to her shoulder and looked at Sesshoumaru._

"_No," he glared. Rin groaned and turned back to phone._

"_I'll have to work on it talk to you later," she smiled and turned the phone off. Kagura looked to her then to Sesshoumaru. _

"_I won't get involved so what do you want?" she asked._

(End of Flashback)

By the end of the story Miroku and Inuyasha were laughing a little and they had arrived at the restaurant. The small building had a black moon on the sign; it had deep red doors and one huge window where you could watch the stage where their best singers would perform. The seats were all nicely padded and the booths were a deep black color.

"The girls are here right?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded and pointed to the table that held Sango, Kikyo, Ayame, and Kagome. Kagome sat with her back to them. Her strapless black and green dress looked very nice on her from what he could tell, Kikyo was in a red and white dress showing off her engagement ring, Ayame was wearing a nice slim read dress, and Sango was in a black and pink dress.

"Wow Onigumo took you there? Jeez I would be shocked if Inuyasha ever took me some where that romantic," Kagome laughed lightly. Sango laughed and then looked around.

"Kagura's suppose to be here," she pursed her lips. Ayame looked around the room and frowned.

"She didn't she," Kagome sighed. Just then a man came up to the microphone.

"Hello, everyone! I want to introduce you to our next performer Kagura! This young lady if very talented, so put your hands together for Kagura Kagewaki!" the man grinned. Kagura stepped out in a blood red top and a midnight black skirt holding a guitar. She strummed the guitar then she opened her mouth and began to sing.

"_You got a fast car  
and I want a ticket to anywhere  
maybe we make a deal  
maybe together we can get somewhere _

any place is better  
starting from zero got nothing to loose  
maybe we'll make something  
but me myself I got nothing to prove

you got a fast car  
and I got a plan to get us outta here  
I been working at the convenience store  
managed to save a little bit of money  
we wont have to drive too far  
just 'cross the border and into the city  
you and I can both get jobs  
and finally see what it means to be living

you see my old man's got a problem  
he lives with the bottle that's the way it is  
he says his body's to old for working  
his body's young to look like his  
my mama went off and left him  
she wanted more to life than he could give  
I said somebody's got to take care of him  
so I quit school and that's what I did

_you got a fast car  
but is it fast enough so we can fly away we gotta make a decision  
we leave tonight or live and die this way _

I remember we were driving driving in your car  
the speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
city lights lay out before us  
and your arm felt nice wrapped round my shoulder  
and I had a feeling that I belonged  
and I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone

you got a fast car  
and we go cruising to entertain ourselves  
you still ain't got a job  
and I work in a market as a check out girl  
I know things will get better  
you'll find work and I'll get promoted  
we'll move out of the shelter  
buy a big house and live in the suburbs

_you got a fast car  
and I got a job that pays all our bills  
you stay out drinking late at the bar  
see more of your friends than you do of your kids  
I'd always hoped for better  
thought maybe together you and me would find it  
I got no plans I ain't going nowhere  
so take your fast car and keep on driving _

you got a fast car  
but is it fast enough so you could fly away  
you gotta make a decision  
you leave tonight or live and die this way."

As the last note echoed through the room no one spoke a single word. Kagura looked around the room and her eye locked with the shocked golden gaze of Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked at Kagura then to who she was looking at and noticed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" she blinked. The said man looked at her. Now that her could see the front of her dress he noticed that she was wearing the dress he gave her. It was the one with a green sword in behind a darker green jewel.

"Hey Kag," he smiled nervously. Sango then stood up and walked over to her husband.

"Where's Aiko and why are you here?" she glared at him. Miroku opened and closed his mouth making a good impression of a fish out of water.

"She's, uh, she's with Kohaku," Miroku stuttered trying to reassure his fuming wife. Sango took a step back and looked at her husband.

"I thought Kohaku had a date," she inquired. Miroku shook his head.

"No, see Rin couldn't go cause she was grounded, so I got him something her could do," Miroku grinned. Sesshoumaru looked at the two then his eyes went back to Kagura's.

"Um, Kag why are you here?" Inuyasha tried to look innocent. Kagome smiled lightly and put her hands on her hips.

"I was here on a girls night out but since you, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru are here I guess it won't be anymore," she grinned. Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome squeaked. Inuyasha leaned near her ear and whispered.

"Over there is a paparazzi, and lets just let him have good pictures okay," he laughed. She nodded and led Inuyasha and the others the table.

"So, Sesshoumaru how's business?" Sango asked. Sesshoumaru looked over at her from his staring contest with the black wall.

"It's fine," he said quietly. Sango nodded and then looked over at Inuyasha.

"So how is business for you?" she asked. Inuyasha took a gulp of his ice tea and stared at her for a short amount of time.

"It's fine," she said quickly after. The conversations died and they group turned to look at Kagura who had still not taken a seat yet.

"Kagura, come on over," Kagome waved to her. Kagura nodded and walked over. She sat next to Kagome and Sango since she didn't want to be near any of the guys.

"So, do you like working here?" Sango asked. Kagura sighed and smirked.

"It's one of the better jobs I have," she said quietly.

"So, Kagura you have any drink specials?" Miroku asked. Kagura grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, we have Long Island Ice Tea," she smiled a little. Miroku put his hand up and told the waitress he wanted eight of them.

"Miroku! We have to have designated drivers!" Sango smacked his arm.

"Sango, the chauffeurs are our designated drivers," Miroku explained. Sango sighed and gave in. When the tiny waitress came back the Long Islands Kagura grabbed the first one she could get and took one big gulp. She made a face as it burned down her throat.

"Jeez, Kagura, are you trying to be the first to get drunk?" Inuyasha asked. Kagura shook her head, but took another gulp. Kagome sipped out of her drink a little at a time as she watched everyone except Kikyo drink his or hers. 'I wonder what Shippo's up to' she thought carelessly.

:: With Shippo::

"Shippo what does your mom do?" Kilala asked as she shuffled some cards. Shippo took the cards she passed out to him.

"She owns a company that creates those Feudal Era game," he shrugged.

"Your mom owns Shikon?" Rin gasped. Shippo nodded and looked at the group in the circle. There was Aiko who was just sitting there blinking, Kilala who was the dealer, Rin who had snuck out of her mansion, Souten who he told his mom he would be with, Kohaku who had brought Aiko with him, and Jaken is always cranky frog looking kid.

"Jaken, you want to be in?" Kilala asked. Jaken didn't answer her and crossed his arms.

"Oh, come on Jaken cheer up!" Rin smacked him on the back. Kohaku smiled at his girlfriend and put his cards down on the table.

"Stupid girl," Jaken muttered. Rin ignored him and took the cards that Kilala gave her. Kilala had blonde hair and red eyes, Jaken was bald and had huge eyes that looked like a frogs, and Kohaku had his hair down for once.

"What are you guys playing?" Aiko asked her sixteen-year-old uncle. Kohaku ruffled her hair and answered.

"We're playing poker," he answered her. Aiko looked at him with her big lavender eyes.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's nothing you should have to know about. It's for big kids," Kohaku smiled. Aiko looked at her uncle then watched as his girlfriend grinned at the cards she got.

"Rin, are those cards pretty?" Aiko asked. Rin looked up from the cards to the small child.

"No, Aiko, why do you ask?" she tilted her head.

"Well, you're smiling at it like it is," Aiko grinned. Shippo, Souten, Kilala, and Kohaku groaned and slammed their cards down on the table.

"Rin that is like the sixth time you've won by Aiko's count!" Kilala growled. Kohaku placed his hand on Kilala's shoulder and shook his head. Kilala had a crush on Kohaku ever since they had met, and now she was slightly jealous of Rin for having her crush.

"Kilala calm down," he took his hand off her shoulder and looked at Shippo and Souten who were also glaring at Rin. Rin looked from the two fourteen year-old to her sixteen-year-old boyfriend.

"Um, Kohaku?" she pleaded at him with her eyes. Kohaku chuckled a little and shook his head.

"Come on you guys Rin isn't cheating. How about we stop playing and start chatting?" he tried. Souten's face brightened and she happily dragged the surprised Shippo over to the couch. Kilala sighed and sat next to Souten.

"There's these two new kids in school," Rin tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah I've heard of them they're kid of like albinos right?" Kohaku asked his girlfriend. Rin nodded. Just then the doorbell rang. Kilala got up and walked to the door to reveal her other crush Souta Higurashi. He shook his head a little to get his bangs out of his eyes and he put his hands over the earrings in his ears to make sure they were still in.

"Hey Kilala," he smiled and ruffled her hair. Kilala growled and shut the door after he walked through. Kohaku walked up to his best friend and did they're special handshake.

"So you got away from your mom huh?" he asked. Souta grinned and nodded.

"Souta, aren't you suppose to meet those new kids?" Rin asked. Kilala fumed at how close Rin was to the boys.

"Yeah they are here," Souta pointed to the door as a very pale girl with light blonde hair that was almost white and dark yet dull eyes. Then a young boy who looked almost exactly like the girl walked in.

"This is Kanna and Hakudoushi," Souta pointed to each as he told their names. The girl looked blankly at everyone and the boy, or Hakudoushi just smirked. Kilala shuddered and looked away from the two.

::Back with the adults::

"Then ha came back in and grabbed my coat instead of his," Ayame laughed. Kagome's face was a bright red from the laughter, Inuyasha was leaning forward laughing, Kikyo had her hand in front of her mouth laughing a bit, Miroku pounded his fist on the table, and Sango was roaring with laughter.

"So, Kouga was that flustered?" Inuyasha chuckled. Ayame nodded and took a sip of her Long Island tea. Kagome looked at her watch and gasped.

"What' wrong Kag?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's 11:00!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

"I have to go who wants to go with me?" he yelled. Kagome grabbed her bag and she and Inuyasha bolted out the door followed by Sango and Miroku.

"So, Sesshoumaru you have a limo?" Ayame asked. Sesshoumaru looked at her and nodded.

"Okay then you have to take sleeping beauty," Kikyo said loftily as she stood up. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura who was slumped in her chair asleep. 'Why me?' he thought. Sesshoumaru sighed and picked up the snoring sleeping drunk.

::the next morning::

Kagome got up groggily and rubbed her eyes open. She slipped out of her bed only in a t-shirt and panties.

"Mom what is this?" Shippo's voice asked. Kagome walked into the dining room and looked at the front page that her son held up.

"**_Both Taisho Men Have Found a New Girl"_** and underneath

"One got Billionaire Kagome Higurashi and the other and unknown woman" 

"Oh no," Kagome whispered before she fainted.

I know I know hate me if you will but this is 10 pages so you should be happy!!! Well, please be happy? I want at least 5 reviews for this poor chapter!! Okay I know it had a lot about the kids and the main pairing was pretty much Sess and Kagura but don't worry I'll put in some more pairings!!!


End file.
